Snippets of Two Lovers
by gfzoda
Summary: Take a look into the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke in different settings and situations. All of these chapters are 100 word drabbles with short prompts. T for innuendo. Pretty please review and suggest prompts. *hugs*-gfzoda
1. Coffee Shop

**This is going to be a series of Naruto drabbles following a one to three word prompt. Mostly these are Narusasu but some will be Kakairu, LeeGaa, the list goes on. Not sure how long this is going to be, but I'll try to update weekly or so.**

**It's rated for innuendo, but this might go u seeing as I haven't published my first lemon (yet!), so that T might morph into an M, so little kiddies, heads up. At the end of these drabbles I might add on a sequel as another chapter of just for kicks and giggles, you know? All of these are 100 words, because Office Word says so. Hope you like it~  
**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Coffee shop-

Sasuke walked into the coffee shop, his eyes were drawn to the counter where he searched for a sunny yellow head of hair and tan skin. Ah, there he was, Uzumaki Naruto, or at least according to his nametag. He got up to the register and ordered. "Hey," Sasuke looked up at the blond, his inquiring gaze looking right into Naruto's eyes. "I get off work at 6, you free?" Sasuke's eyes widened, was this seriously happening? Regaining his composure, he smirked, "Depends," he flirted, "how long?" "Nine inches." Sasuke's face turned bright crimson. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

**Reviews are always love and I would freaking _adore _any suggestions/inspirations/ideas you have.**

***hugs*-gfzoda**


	2. Sappy

**Sorry this is a day early, I'm gonna be gone on Saturday, so enjoy~ (this was written because, well, just because XD)**

**Disclaimer; Oh, you know. I don't own, Misashi Kishimoto is a god, he gets the money and I'm stuck in this crappy apartment with my rommie who has regular delusions about llamas. *sigh* FML  
**

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed, absorbed in a scroll. He felt the mattress dip under the weight of another person crawling up behind him. Two warm hands massaged his shoulders, loosening tense muscles. Sasuke moaned softly, savoring the feeling of Naruto's ministrations. Those wonderful hands then slid around his chest in a tender hug. Sasuke hummed as he leaned back into Naruto's strong arms. "Love you, babe…" Sasuke loved hearing these words in that' strong, baritone voice. "Sappy much?" he whispered into that tan neck. "Oh, you love it." The black haired boy just hummed again. "Yeah. Got me there."


	3. Water Park

**Hello~ Here's weekly drabble. Hope you enjoy the unintentionally strip tease.**

**Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it?  
**

* * *

Sasuke winced as two children raced past him, screaming. Why, oh why did Konohamaru have to have his birthday party at a water park. That little brat had badgered Naruto into coming and in turn, his moronic boyfriend had dragged him along. Speaking of Naruto, a whoop of joy cut through the air and Sasuke looked towards the source. His brain promptly died. Naruto was walking out of a pool connecting to a waterslide. He was carrying an innertube, sunlight shining on his tan skin, swimming trunks barely stopped from falling off of his hips. Maybe this wasn't _that _horrible._  
_


	4. Rubber Duck

**Disclaimer; The works. ME. NO. OWN. *eats a brain***

**Sorry it's a day late~**

**I had too much fun than I should have writing this. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"But Irukaaaaaa."

"No, Naruto."

"Everyone else has one!"

"Naruto, I won't buy you a rubber duck just because you want one!"Six year old Naruto fumed as he walked towards the public bath. He sunk into the water, still scowling. He started when he noticed that a boy about his age sat next to him, what surprised him even more is that the boy held out an obnoxious plastic duck. "You said you didn't have one, right? Take it." Naruto grinned. "Thanks! My name's Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy leaned back slightly, blushing with surprise, he then smiled. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."


	5. Bicycle

**Pffft. I had too much fun writing this..**

**Disclaimer; As. If.**

**I am posting a second one for today in like, 5 minutes, seeing as I'll be on vacation for 8 days starting tomorrow.  
**

* * *

"But Sasuke!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

"But it'll be fun!"

"So is skydiving without a parachute."

Naruto pouted. "Iruka and Kakashi did it once."

"Kakashi's a psycho."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Sasuke's frown deepened. "No."

"Dishes, one week." Naruto tried to negotiate.

Sasuke paused, Naruto grinned. He found a weakness! "And I'll clean the futon for a month and do the grocery shopping for two weeks."

Sasuke threw in an offer, "And I get to top for once."

"Sure."

Sasuke sigh was long and drawn out. "OK." Internally, Naruto danced. He had always wondered what sex on a bicycle would be like.


	6. Skate Park

**Here's the second promised one. Don't know why I wrote this...but it was unsatisfyingly short in my opinions.**

**Disclaimer; You've all memorized it by now.  
**

* * *

Sasuke felt extremely nervous, even though his face betrayed no emotion. His polo shirt and khakis made him stand out seeing as he was in the middle of the local skate park. He looked over at his friend- boyfriend, he corrected himself. He was surrounded by his friends, laughing at a joke. Those blue eyes caught sight of him and the blond raced over to Sasuke. Wolf whistles and playful cat calls came from Naruto's crowd of friends, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care as he was surrounded in a warm hug. "Nice to see you, too," he snarked.


	7. Jungle Gym

**DAMMIT! Sorry it's late! But it's the thought that counts, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; If you havn't memorized it, you're now Orochimaru's bitch. Just kidding. I love my readers~ *hugs* Still, I. No. Own.  
**

* * *

Sasuke sat on the jungle gym, feet swinging under him. He and Neji had gotten into another fight. He wasn't sure what it was about but when Neji shouted that one sentence, he just left. "_No wonder your brother abandoned the family!" _The black haired boy clenched his eyes shut and sighed. Sasuke was sick of all of the bruising he had obtained, he just wanted to be loved, nothing more. But if that was all he wanted, why did images of blond hair and azure, bright eyes come to mind? Sasuke just sat on that jungle gym, and cried.

* * *

***sniffle* I wrote something angsty for once! Well, kinda.  
**


	8. Table cloth

**Yeppers, it's Saturday. Wheeee. Whelp here's the drabble. Enjoy the fluff bunnies of doooooom!**

**Disclaimer; ME. NO. OWN.  
**

* * *

Naruto wanted to scream. He was planning a romantic dinner with his Sasuke and everything had gone wrong. He burnt the dinner he tried to cook, the bottle of wine that he ordered hadn't arrived, and the candles had set the tablecloth on fire. Growling softly, Naruto dumped the remains of the table cloth into the trash, he then plopped down on the couch to stew for a while. He was so wrapped up in his musings to notice that Sasuke walked through the doors. He did notice when lithe arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You're so _sweet_," Sasuke murmured.


	9. Cheese

**I don't know what I was on when I wrote this, but damn it was strong. I'm gonna be posting 10 and 11 right after this 'cause I'll be on vacation.  
**

**I still can't read this without a straight face.**

**Disclaimer; ME. NO. OWN.  
**

* * *

Sasuke, genius, straight-A student extraordinaire, was ready to kill somebody. Naruto, being the idiot that he was, had gotten in too deep into a stupid dare from 20 minutes ago and was now caffeine high to the point that he could sock an old lady in the face and not be bothered at all. Thirty double espresso shots in a row can do that to a person. Sasuke twitched with annoyance as the blond screamed from the other room, "OH MY GOD!!!! THE PURPLE LLAMA IS TELLING ME TO BURN STUFF AND THE HIPPOPOTAMUS WAS JUST EATEN BY THE CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEE!!!!!!"


	10. Chapter 10 Special

**I would have loved to post this on the real 10****th**** week of this series, but I'll be roughly 300 miles away from technology. So here's the Snippets Of Two Lovers 10****th**** week special. All of these prompts were suggested by Kumiko**** Sawatari The Baka. (remove the spaces and replace with periods, it refuses to do that without deleting the words) Hugs to her~ And by the way, pleeeeeeeese request prompts. Please? *puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer; Me no own.  
**

* * *

Laundry- Naruto sorted through the laundry, normally he wouldn't be doing this, but Sasuke had suckered him into it against the blonde's will. He looked down, surprised, when his fingers met something that was neither his boxers nor Sasuke's briefs. He looked down and blanched. It was red…lacey…see-through… Naruto passed out, nosebleed in process. On the other side of the apartment, Sasuke was rooting through his dresser drawer. "Where is it?! I can't let Naruto see them before tonight -" Sasuke heard a thump come from the laundry room, sounding like a chin connecting with the washer. Oh, there it was…

* * *

Alone- Naruto sighed when staggered into his apartment, now cold and barren. Even since Sasuke left, the world seemed a little bit dimmer. Naruto would not allow himself to accept that Sasuke was a traitor. Yawning, he stumbled over to his bed, throwing his shirt and pants off until only his boxers remained. The boy was asleep before he hit the mattress. Unknown to Naruto, a shadow slipped into the room as soon as it was sure that Naruto was asleep. A pale hand stroked Naruto's cheek slowly, trying to memorize the feel of the skin. Then the shadow was gone.

* * *

Frustration-"Damn it Naruto! Do it harder!"

"If I do, I could hurt you."

The seriousness in Naruto's tone took him aback. Sasuke felt a surge of emotion overtake him, which he quickly clamped down on. 'Not right now,' he thought, 'love and…and these kinds of thing are two separate things!' Flushing, he looked away, trying to keep his voice a mix between bitter and emotionless. "Just hammer down the damn nail." He heard Naruto sigh and bring down the mallet on the piece of metal. Why was it that every single household repair/chore/anything with the blond seemed to bring out unneeded emotions?

* * *

Lollipop- Five year old Naruto stared though the glass of the candy store and tried not to salivate. He rummaged through his pockets and came up with 3 cents. The blond glanced at the cashier. The old man seemed pretty distracted by the porno book that was pretty much glued to his hand…

Two minutes later found Naruto running like a bat out of hell down the street, the man screaming at his to 'get his ass back here.' He dashed into a nearby alleyway and looked around, no one was watching. The boy grinned and began digging in with gusto.

* * *

Tree house- Sasuke glanced around and then scrambled up the ladder until he reached a wooden platform. The boy started drooling as he pulled out a pair of binoculars. He searched for a minute before finding his target, unconsciously started voicing his thoughts."God, I love out door osen… Tan skin sliding over hard muscles with abs you could grate cheese on. Now in only that blond incarnation of sex god would just turn around…"

Silently, Jiraiya crouched behind Sasuke. "Dude," The hermit said, raising an eyebrow and scaring the spit out of the teenager. "Even by my standards, you got some problems."


	11. People dying

**Random angsty thing. It's probably the crappy piece following the 5 better ones before this.**

**Disclaimer; Me no own  
**

* * *

Naruto fought through the enemy ninja, he fought to get to Sasuke, who was being held hostage by this group of rouge ninja. Blood splattered his face as he released the second Kyuubi tail. One thought ran through his mind as people around him died by his sword; _Sasuke … Sasuke … Sasuke … Where is Sasuke?! _Finally the blond reached the hideout and made quick work out of the leader. He ran to the prison cells and went from room to room, looking for his soul mate. Finally he stopped as a familiar moan came from his left. "Naruto?"


	12. Frisbee

**As I'm probably sure, you want to kick my ass for not updating for more than a month. But I'm downloading 5 chappies in a row to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer; this is the last time I'm going to say it. But this applies to the rest of this series. gfzoda does not own Naruto in any way shape or form, Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and if she _did _own it, then the whole world of anime would have so much yaoi that it would explode.**

**So in short- ME! NO! OWN!**  
**...On a more personal note, I really don't like this drabble as I do some others. Oh, and Naruto and Sasuke are puppies.  
**

* * *

Naruto ran after the Frisbee as it sailed through the air into a bush. Naruto ran on crashing right through the braches. He was more than surprised to find another puppy like him inside of the bush. About the same size as he was, the other was completely black with matching eyes. He cocked his head, worried, when he noticed that he could count the ribs on this other dog! The other backed away from Naruto, looking scared. Naruto just took a step forwards and planted a huge lick across the others face. "_I'm Naruto_," he barked, "_Who're you?" "…Sasuke."_


	13. Home

**Here you go, the second of five I'm going to upload today.**

* * *

It had been a long mission, violent, horrible and loooooooooong. Naruto staggered into his apartment. Sasuke, he wanted to see Sasuke… Stumbling down the hallway, he shed clothes as he went. At last he lurched into the bedroom. He saw a lump on the bed move and a pale face look at him in the dark. "…Naruto? You OK?" The drowsy question was proof enough. Naruto was _home, _away from blood, death, screams, away from everything. The blond collapsed into the bed and wrapped Sasuke in his arms, already happier. The smaller frame just hummed and curled into Naruto's chest.


	14. Bed

**God, I love how this one turned out. Third of five uploaded today.**

* * *

Bed- Against his reputation, Sasuke almost burst out laughing. He instead opted to choke out while repressing laughter. "You must be joking." Naruto fumed, "It's not _that_ bad." Sasuke just stared at the offending piece of furniture. "Yes, it's _that _bad. Look at it! I refuse to sleep on that, much less do anything else it!" Naruto growled softly. Orange covers were perfectly fine on a bed! And the forest green and sky blue canopy complemented the bedroom paint. "Well, I'm not moving it back out," Naruto bitched. "Good," Sasuke deadpanned. _Snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger_. "Katon! Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"


	15. Contest

***grins* This one was fun! Those prone to intense blood loss through nosebleeds should proceed with caution. Forth of fifth unloaded today.**

* * *

Contest- Buttons on the controller clacked as the two teenagers fought their way through countless digitized enemies. Kiba growled under his breath, "Geeze, Naruto. It's just a game, not a contest. Gah! He killed me." From Kiba's side of the screen the death theme began playing. Naruto on the other hand, was facing up against the boss. Keys were pressed furiously until a strange theme came from the speakers. Out of nowhere, a form reached out of the television into Naruto's lap. Pale, with dark hair, he looked up at Naruto. "Master," the boy crooned and his eyes lit up red.

**I had too much fun with this, don't know why. I tried to make continuation drabbles, but that didn't go so well, so I just did a flat out continuation that was more that 100 words. Bwahahahaha! I'm so evil, it hurts. Either way, here you go.**

Had Naruto had been paying attention; he would have noticed two things. One, Kiba had passed out when the gorgeous form had dropped (quite literally) into his lap and two, that there were two oversized UBS outlets on the boy's back. But one tends to miss detail when you have a stark naked sex god in their lap. "Master…" the boy crooned again, kissing his way up Naruto's neck in a loving manner as he had been programmed to do, he gave his self introduction. "Your desire creates and commands me. I am yours until you wish otherwise…master." The last word came out as a moan, low and sensual.. Naruto gulped, noticing the growing problem in his pants. In retrospect, he was _trying _to restrain himself, but when the beautiful boy nipped softly at his jugular he snapped and dragged the smaller to his bedroom leaving the corpse-ish Kiba to wake up hours later to hear the sounds coming out of his bedroom and flee the scene.

Several hours after Kiba had left, the boy was panting in Naruto's bed for all that he was worth. He was surprised when a warm, heavy arm draped across his torso in a possessive manner. That was weird… usually his masters used him and then dismissed him. He treated each master like a lover; it was hammered in to his circuits during the first moments of his existence. But why did this one act as if he wanted him to stay? He felt play bites trail up his ear and a soft baritone voice whisper, "What's your name?" The boy felt hesitance pulling tat the back of his mind. Should he tell master? But…it was what master asked of him, so… "Sasuke, I was named Sasuke." Master grinned brightly and Sasuke felt a glitch in his programming that caused him to smile in response. "Uzumaki Naruto! Call me Naruto." Sasuke repeated him. "Naruto…master…" Sasuke smiled yet again, feeling that same glitch in his system that made his artificial heart malfunction slightly.

* * *

**I might want to continue this sometime.**..


	16. Pie

**I must have been on crack when I wrote this... *shudders* Last one I'm uploading today.**

* * *

Pie- Sasuke hummed while taking pie out of the oven. He glanced down at his pick apron, dotted with yellow flowers. He was so _cute. _He gazed out of the window, over the green lawn and garden. He saw his husband's car pull into the driveway and the blond step out in a corporate suit, holding a briefcase in his hand with his hair slicked back. Sasuke ran out the front door and glomped Naruto. "I missed you soooo much, sweetie!" Sasuke crooned and Naruto just chuckled,"You too, sugar buns." Sasuke woke up from this certain nightmare screaming bloody murder.


	17. Animal

**Meh, nothing much to say. Angst with a sadistically sweet ending.**

* * *

Animal- Naruto did the only thing he could think of doing in this situation. He screamed. Pain ripped through his heart and his sanity seemed to shatter. Animalistic rage and pure _hurt _wasn't able to hide the sobs that racked through his chest. Sasuke was… SASUKE WAS DEAD. Malevolent chakra oozed from his every pore and 3 tails instantaneously ripped from his back. His senses heightened and he stopped dead when he felt a weak flicker of life from Sasuke. He almost smiled, but then let his more murderous side take over and make death seem merciful to his lover's tortures.


	18. Eyes

Yep. Saturday...yeppers.... And here's stripper Sasuke for you. Enjoy~!

* * *

.Eyes- "And just a little eye shadow… here. That should do it." Ino whispered as she added the final touches to Sasuke's make-up. Sasuke sighed softly, he hated being primped and fawned over like a girl. The life of an erotic dancer wasn't easy. Without a word he stood up, his outfit leaving very, very little to the imagination, shimmered in the light. Making his way onto stage, Sasuke smirked to himself. The curtains rose and music thrummed and cheers roared. Eyes watched his form, and Sasuke could practically feel hands ghosting over his body. This was what he lived for.


	19. Party

**Shitshitshitshitsheeeeiiiiit! Sorry I'm running out of drabbles and writers block has me hit hard! I'm sorry if the updates are sparadic, but I'll try my best! Please bear with me! **

**Oh, and it would be lovely if you dropped my and reviewed, leaving a few prompts you would like to see put into my twisted brain and pop out a whole 100 word blurb.**

**Pweath review? Inspiration fails me! *puppy eyes*  
**

* * *

Party- Voiced floated around Sasuke in a haze. He distantly remembers sights, tastes, smells, and noise. These things pass him by and he can almost experience them, but they keep slipping away. A prominent sang floats into his ears. The melody is happy, sung by a choir, he can't make out the words. All of the hazy figures gather around him and Sasuke is standing on something tall. He looks down; four little lights are below him on a colored background. Sasuke smiles brightly and takes a breath-

Sasuke wakes up in Orochimaru's hideout, realizing that today is his 16th birthday.


End file.
